The present invention relates to an aircraft cabin plate absorber for sound absorption in an aircraft cabin. The invention further relates to a device for sound absorption in an aircraft cabin and to an aircraft comprising a cabin space which is arranged inside the fuselage and which comprises a device for sound absorption.
Sound-absorbing plates or panels are used in aircraft, for example aeroplanes, in the cabin region, so as to improve the acoustic properties inside the cabin space, in that sound is absorbed by the panels, that is to say the sound input or sound level inside the cabin as a whole is reduced. Increased comfort demands on spaces in general are also increasingly accompanied by demands on the quality of stays in aeroplanes, since high requirements are placed, among other things, on the spatial acoustics during flight operation. For this purpose, it is desirable to use panels for sound absorption in the internal space, for example of aeroplane passenger cabins, so as to minimise the noise levels in the cabin interior. For example, for improving the acoustic properties of aircraft cabins, a sound-absorbing panel is known from DE 10 2005 016653 in which a sandwich panel is made acoustically transparent, and a porous absorber, which is effective over a wide band, is arranged on the panel side facing away from the cabin. However, the absorber leads to an increased space requirement and additional weight. However, an increase in weight leads to both economic and ecological drawbacks for the operation of the aeroplane or other aircraft. In connection with constantly increasing fuel costs and the generally acknowledged impact of CO2 emission, the aspect of component weight is taking on central importance in component development in the field of aviation. Likewise, the aspect of space requirement is of significance, since for efficient use of an aircraft, as much as possible of the interior space which is enclosed by the fuselage should be available for use. In particular in heavily frequented regions inside the cabin, for example the galleys or aisles and the entrance regions, sound absorption is often superseded by utility.
There may be a need to provide a panel which is optimised in terms of space requirement and weight for use in aircraft having improved sound absorption properties.